Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a disk tray and a disk rack assembly and more particularly, to a disk tray and a disk rack assembly capable of being fixed without any screw.
Description of Related Art
Generally, when a hard disk is to be installed in a server, the hard disk usually has to be locked onto a disk tray (i.e., an HDD tray), and then, a plurality of disk trays are fixed to a hard disk rack (i.e., an HDD rack), so as to be installed together in the server. However, the hard disks are disposed in the server in a large amount, and if an operator intends to assemble, replace or repair one or more hard disks, they would encounter complicated locking and detaching procedures.
Moreover, a server in a new specification has been developed, which is also referred to as an open computer project (OCP) server requiring a hot-swap operation of the hard disks. However, if the screws have to be removed before the hard disks are detached, which is inconvenient for performing the hot-swap operation.